This invention relates, in general, to an apparatus and method for transporting products, for example, for use with a conveying and processing system.
Most transporting systems currently available include a plurality of grippers, such as suction heads, that are moved simultaneously with a frame to which the grippers are connected. The grippers are often lowered onto the products to be picked up and raised with the products and moved to another location. In such systems, the spacing of the grippers is matched to the spacing of the products to assure proper operation. An apparatus for allowing the spacing between the products to be reduced or increased would be desired.
In light of the shortcomings described above, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and system for transporting products that facilitates reducing or increasing the spacing of products being transported.